ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Hakaze/Profile
"A messenger of love who wanders as he pleases." A carefree, happy-go-lucky guy who goes at his own pace. He loves girls and utilizes all of his passion during a live show just for them. He's on good terms with fellow Marine Biology Club member Kanata Shinkai, but on the flip side their junior Souma Kanzaki absolutely hates him. His hobby is surfing and so he loves the beach. Kaoru hates being tied down to anything thanks to growing up in such a strict household. A member of the unit UNDEAD. He shows off his charm alongside their leader Rei Sakuma as one of their two star attractions whenever he feels motivated enough. Personality Appearance Kaoru is a tall young man with a good build. He has dull, dark blonde, slightly long and unkempt hair that stops at his shoulders and curls outwards. He has light brown eyes. He wears the school uniform with the white shirt unbuttoned to his chest and with a black shirt underneath. He doesn't wear a tie. His shirt is tucked in and he wears a brown leather belt with a yellow buckle. He also wears a necklace with a white pendant. He wears dark brown shoes that buckle across the top. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The lining on the jacket is white. He wears a dark grey v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark grey belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark grey bandanna with a white pattern. It has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants and black boots with yellow buckles on the sides. He wears a silver dog tag necklace with two tags, and black finger-less gloves that have a white stripe on the side on each hand. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, decorated with a silver beaded chain across the top. Trivia *Kaoru's first name (薫) means "fragrance," which may be related to his ability to tell girls apart by their scents. His last name consists of two characters which respectively mean "wing" (羽) and "wind" (風), befitting of his carefree personality. *Kaoru's autograph consists of only his first name rendered in Roman letters. The autograph also features a little heart--an apt representation of his playboy status, and a wing motif, likely inspired by his last name. *Kaoru's dislike for practice is well known. *Kaoru reads shoujo manga to understand girls better.Kaoru's Second Sub Story *He loves desserts, hence why his favorite food is pancakes. *He is good at housework, like cooking and cleaning.Salon de Thé Spoilers: *It is hinted that Anzu does not like his attitude and actions, e.g. his flirting and skipping out on lessons/practices. *He assures Anzu that he will not touch someone without their consent in his first sub story. *It is implied Kaoru has a poor relationship with his father.Wavering Water Surface *His father is a locally famous person in the area.Going to the Aquarium Together - 2 **Due to his father's influence around the area, Kaoru pulls the strings at the underground live house.Crossroad - Chaos 8 *After graduation, he plans on debuting as an idol with Rei until the two other UNDEAD members catch up.Repayment Festival - Gift Through the Soul of Words 4, Climax - Bystanders 1 Voice Actor Comment "He has so many embarrassing lines, but I actually had a lot of fun portraying him (laugh). Personally, this is the first time I've had the experience of voicing a character, so it became a very memorable work for me! I hope everyone will enjoy it~ ♪" }} Sources Category:Profile